


Lonely (Kylo Ren x Reader)

by thorncrow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylo Ren x Reader - Freeform, Kylo Ren/You - Freeform, Kylo ren/reader - Freeform, Possessive Kylo Ren, Protective Kylo Ren, Top Kylo Ren, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22695703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorncrow/pseuds/thorncrow
Summary: How utterly unruly is it to lust after your ultimate superior? Turns out it’s not as unfortunate as you foretold.
Relationships: Ben Solo - Relationship, Ben Solo/Reader, Ben Solo/You, Kylo Ren & Reader, Kylo Ren & You, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 13
Kudos: 151





	Lonely (Kylo Ren x Reader)

The first time you saw The Supreme Leader without his mask, you felt every last piece of your dignity melt into a puddle and evaporate with each passing second you stared at him. 

It was inept, and you hated yourself. Every ounce of your commitment was devoted to The Order since you first began your recruitment. You didn’t know what this was, but it sure as hell wasn’t loyalty. 

Your job was simple, a data analyst, and occasionally you were given temporary command over your unit, and you were fit for it. Well, you were more adequate at the whole thing than you had anticipated. You were promoted. The idea of it was pleasing, but all that repletion faded as soon as you stepped foot into the control room and laid eyes on your mask-less commander. 

How utterly unruly was it to feel something towards your ultimate superior? You were tempted by him- and it was more than alien to you. 

Sure - you had laid eyes upon a few men in your day. But this was different. 

It wasn’t just his face. You had detected him months before, hovering inside the hallways, and you felt yourself turn and walk the opposite direction. His stature was broad and towering. You were intimidated yet interested, somehow finding cracks in his facade of prestige to reveal nothing but a man who wanted to justify himself in the few meetings you attended with the officers. 

You respected him then, as a superior, but now- you didn’t even want to acknowledge what you felt. It took everything inside yourself to rend your gaze from him. He seemed to notice. 

His eyes would follow you as you sat stagnant at your control pad, your hair pulled into tight buns, your fingers dancing across the dimly lit screen. You attempted to ignore his diluted and uncertain gaze, to no avail.

To him, he quickly infiltrated your mind, slipping past your guard with dispatch as he pillaged your thoughts. You were so open, so easy to seep through. You were heedless of his doings- but felt a small sting settling where he pierced your consciousness. 

He saw your concupiscence for him, with the humiliation and resentment you felt towards it. He glimpsed at the shameful hours of your nights, where you stood underneath the hose of the shower, a part of you wishing he was there, just as exposed as you. He saw the want you felt in the latest hour of the day as you lay alone in your rachitic bed, shifting your legs, desiring to feel his large frame and temperature against you. He saw it all.

\- 

You hadn’t seen The Supreme Leader since you locked eyes days ago, and you wish you felt relieved. Every time the subtle sound of boots entered your vicinity, your eyes roamed for his broad frame, only to your dismay.

‘What am I waiting for?' 

You sat quietly in the control room, your fingers dancing across the keys as you mindlessly translated codes - when the sound of his thick leather boots caressed your eardrum as he descended towards you. Your head snapped towards the door, to where his massive figure quickly amassed towards you, casting a shadow over you. 

You found yourself wanting to run in pure and utter fear, but something kept your feet plastered to the floor, and you panicked. 

“Behind me,” he said blankly, tilting his mask to the door. You desired to hear his voice without the mask. 

You obeyed as if it was second nature, standing and turning to follow his long strides with knees of slush and a heart rate you were sure was dangerous. You followed him for what seemed to be several minutes. It was uncomfortable. 

The only sound for miles seemed to be his breathing through the metal of his mask, and your quick footsteps as you hurriedly tried to stay behind him. He stopped and turned into a room at the end of the corridor. 

Was he to kill you? Or worse, fire you? 

You stepped inside the barren room behind him, watching him halt with his back turned from you. The doors slid shut behind you, and you felt yourself jump at the sturdy sound, now covered in the dark of the room. 

The silence was unbearable, you could hear yourself swallow, and felt the perspiration collect on your scalp. You were alone with The Supreme Leader, and you had a feeling all hope was lost. 

“Do I intrigue you?” His voice penetrated the last shred of decency you had left in your soul, and you felt it leave your body with a jolt. You opened your mouth to respond, but no words left your tongue. You realized he knew of your visions, and you felt guilt spread across your cheeks and flush your chest in patches. 

Ren turned at your silence, his robes whisking across the metal floor. You shivered, feeling your feet instinctively retract back towards the door. He examined your soft face, saturated with fear and confusion. 

He felt the panic leak out of you, your hands trembling at your sides. His fingers raised to his jaw, releasing his masks clasps, as it was removed with a hiss. 

The commander stared at you, and your stomach twisted with an unfamiliar spark. As if the sheer size of the man was enough to intrigue you, his sharp face and rounded lips only added gasoline to the fire that burned on your cheeks. His emotions pooled in the copper of his eyes, and you could tell it was just as raw and untamed as he was. 

He could kill you now. One swift movement, one stroke of his saber, one kick to the gut and you’d be in a fatal condition. It was true, Ren was agile and sharp, like a blade - but soft and stoic, hypnotizing you with only a gaze. He was beautiful in a sad way, and you were most likely the only one who had seen such a thing in him. He read your mind, your thoughts but subtle visions in the back of his head.

'Beautiful. Soft. Stoic. Handsome. Frightening.' 

You felt the breath in your lungs escape in a barely audible sigh as you eyed him, more vulnerable than you had ever been with anyone, let alone, a man. He examined you. 

'Small, forgiving, agile, warm, reserved, revengeful, hopeful.' 

He took a step towards you, and he felt your whole existence tense with fear. He stopped, seeing your hand on your belt - clutching your blaster. You were felt your fight or flight instinct fluctuate, but somehow the fear linked with another emotion, one that you didn’t dare admit. You hated it. 

He sensed it, the excitement, but your overpowering thoughts of fear clouded you. 

“There is no danger here,” he says, his voice blanks, but encoded with a softness you had yet to hear.

“Say it,” he says, quietly. Your hand left your blaster. 

“Yes.” you finally spoke. 

“Then tell me,” he breathed, closing the gap between you both, his head dipping down slightly to meet your gaze. Your lungs expanded with the smell of his freshly washed robes, clean linen and a hint of something you couldn’t describe to save your life. It was masculine and rich. 

“you need me,” he says. “like I’ve needed you. I’ve seen it.” 

You swore you were hyperventilating, but the tensity in your chest prevented such a mishap. You wanted to run out of pure embarrassment, but your feet stayed glued to the floor, internally knowing you’d never leave until he threw you out. 

In one swift movement, his broad figure entrapped you and swallowed you into the ink of his robes. You saw his dimly lit face blur with proximity as he crashed his lips into yours, warm and obscenely inviting. You gasped against him, and your eyes fluttered closed. His smell penetrated your nose, and you felt yourself dissipate into a corrupted mess, saturated by his very existence. 

He could have moaned, you smelled femininely soft, like a warm bath filled with suds of expensive soap and salts. Your face was soft against the leather of his gloves, young and warm. He moved against you, his arms roping around your spine, warmth pouring over you in a wave of heat that suffocated you so perfectly. Your lungs sucked in his scent, your lips moving against the unfamiliar smoothness of his own. You were drowning in him, and you felt as if you never wanted to breathe air again. 

He parted from you, and you felt the air leave your lungs in a desperate sigh. He eyed you, his orbs roaming over your long eyelashes, clouded eyes, and damp lips. You felt the leather of his gloves press against your waist, and the room moved around you in another soft and breathless movement. Your skull pressed against the cold of a metal wall, your body flat against his. The room dimmed, and your thoughts guided him. 

His gloved hand snaked up your back to your scalp, reaching to rip the band that kept your hair. It amassed around you, and you heard him hum in satisfaction as he delved to what was exposed of your neck. 

”You were so lonely,” he says, low and soft, lips still against your skin. “Even now, I can still feel it. How deprived you are.” You felt sparks fall down your spine as he spoke, and a sigh escapes your open lips. He attacked your neck, his hands in your hair and inside your uniform. And in the back of your mind, you heard him whisper. 

‘You need me. Say it.’ he declared. 

You hesitate, unable to formulate the words on your tongue. 

‘Please.’

You did. You felt his grasp on you tighten, and you felt yourself abandon the wall in motion with him. He effortlessly whisked you across the room, and you felt yourself sink, your back hitting something soft and full. A bed. 

You were in Kylo Ren’s bedroom. 

Reason abandoned you, and all that was penetrated in your head was the smell of his clean hair and skin, minted breath and his hands prying your shirt above your head. 

Something inside you panicked at your exposed chest, and your hands quickly shaded your breasts. He let out a low noise of disapproval, his hands moving to pry your arms away. Your eyes widened, and you looked back to him- only to see his lips already wandering over your sensitive skin. 

He disconnected from you a moment, shifting upwards to rip his cape and arm guards from his shoulders, leaving his arms exposed in just an undershirt. 

“That’s not fair.” you murmur. He felt a smile threaten to spread across his cheeks, and he stood again. His bare hands touched you, callused and worn against the contrast of your level skin. He lifted your hands to the brim of his undershirt, guiding you to slide the fabric up slightly to reveal his abdomen. He wanted you to touch him. You looked up to him through your lashes and leaned upwards, he guided your hands with his own up his chest, exposing and feeling more of his hot skin. His back weakened, and his posture changed to lean his forehead against your own, sighing as he felt your soft hands roam over the tender skin of his torso. 

Ren was desperate for it. Touch. Any contact at all. If he hadn’t the dignity, he would’ve begged for it - he neglected in every way of affection. He removed his shirt, and although you could barely see in the soft azure light of the room, you could see he was drawn with muscle. 

Carelessly, you lifted your arms to graze over his shoulders and biceps. He shivered and kissed you again. Ren pressed you into the bed, plush and cool against your exposed back. He gripped at what was left of your uniform, pulling the fabric away from your legs. He shifted backward, taking you with him to the edge of the mattress. 

His hands effortlessly pulled your legs apart. The cold air hit your folds with a rush, and there wasn’t a moment spared before he attached his mouth to you, slicking his tongue in your heat. 

You weren’t naive, you knew what this entailed, but the sensation couldn’t be compared to anything you’ve done to yourself. He was unpredictable, warm, and obscenely yours. 

He gripped your thighs harshly in concentration, his eyes closed, his lashes caressing your abdomen. Your legs began to shake in time, and your stomach muscles twitched. Your breasts shook with your uneven breath, and you felt your insides tremor. His tongue was quick, tossing your bud from side to side, his lips salacious and slick against you. His mouth was hot, a white-heat crawling, filling your head, suffocating you. The feeling was overwhelming, and you quivered, tears brimming at your eyes. 

You hopelessly lifted your hips to meet his mouth, rocking slightly, your knuckles white. You began to unravel, the new sensation of his tongue coaxing you further. Your breath caught in your larynx, and your lungs let out a cry you were sure some could hear from across the ship. 

Everything was blank. Ecstasy, white-hot heat boiling in your abdomen, your walls pulsating tightly. His tongue continued, and you tensed, gripping at his scalp, ripping him away from you. 

You looked to him, you had never seen a sight so purely saturated with sex. His eyes were clouded, his mouth swollen and wet with slick. He parted from you. Your eyes opened again, and he was above you, his lips swollen and used. He kissed you with fervency. He hummed in satisfaction, pressing you to the bed. You separated, and he grabbed the waistband of his clothes, tugging them downwards. 

He shifted himself above you, his frame setting you in shadow. He looked vulnerable. His eyes were wide with arousal, his chest heaving above you, entrapping you with his arms on either side. You raised your legs around him, and you grip at his shoulders, lifting your hips to meet his heat, exposing your neck to him. 

He fell in love with you in that second, and you became addicted to him then. He felt the force, it coaxed him- a gentle hum in his ear- your vibration called to him, and he kissed you oncemore.

Adjusting himself, he felt your wetness graze him, and he knew he could never stop himself even if he needed to. Ren leaned down and placed his hand below your ear, his eyes overcast. He slid past your entrance, his mouth hanging open as his brows furrowed, his eyes fixed on your face. 

You unraveled, feeling the contact high as his redolence surrounded you. He pressed deeper, and you felt his length stretch you. He was to the hilt, and you held onto him, feeling his abdomen caress your own, his dense hair brushing your bare mound. He let out a sigh, his minted breath hitting your cheeks, soft and heated. 

The feeling was uncomfortably foreign, he was hot within you, and you felt the blood pulse through his length, twitching inside you. His skin was as heated as a furnace against you, and his breath became muddled and shaken. His hips lifted drawing himself from you, only to sink himself inside your slick again. He swilled inside, drawing your walls, pressing against something dangerously wonderful. You gripped onto his neck, you felt something swell within you. 

“I feel you.” he says with a sigh, “let it go.” 

He didn’t even have to ask. He pressed deeper, and his pace strengthened, and you metaled. You let all signs of care pass from you, and your mouth hung loose as you gasped and writhed below his broad frame. He let obscene sounds escape past his lips, feral and low. His damp skin hit the back of your thighs, and you undid around him. 

Something vibrated a low, painfully perfect sensation against your core. You couldn’t tell if you were hallucinating, or if it was him. It built, and you screamed - he was using the force on you. 

He huffed above you, and rested his forehead against your hair, his hand wrapping around your throat as the oscillation drove you to euphoria. You were going to come again, and you couldn’t tell if you were screaming or not through the sound of his voice in your ear. 

A string of profanities left his mouth, but they were white noise in the back of your conscience. He grew desperate, words turning into moans as he draws further. You trembled, your eyes rolling into the back in their sockets. You held onto him like there was a thousand-foot drop below you, and elation swelled in your abdomen and swam to your brain. 

Ren crumbled, you tensed around him, tugging at his length. His jaw hung open, and he collapsed into you, his muffled moans in your hair and against your ear. He twitched inside you, and you descended back to earth. Ren was weak against you, his body shivering even though he was as heated as a generator. 

His breath was still shattered in soft sputters of air. And it came to you then. It was his first time. He raised his head from where it laid, and he smashed his lips into yours, sloppy and without care. He clasped your face with his hands, parting only when he needed air. 

He settled, regaining his conscience again, and he shifted down to your chest, resting his head below your collarbone, his breathing even again.

“Stay with me,” he whispers, his eyes closing, the honey of his eyes melting you again. 

It was without question.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if this is groovy. Love hearing from my fellow internet goons.


End file.
